Harry Potter and The Griffin's Vision
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: When Angel and Lotus go to find Cora, they are attacked and Angel and Lotus end up separated. Angel continues to head in Cora's direction, while Lotus discovers a mysterious creature.
1. Sudden Seperation

**Chapter 1- It Isn't Real**

"Morning" said Draco as the silky black haired, light brown, and dark grey eyed girl as she'd sat up her head from his chest nicknamed Lotus.

"Morning" said Lotus laying her head back onto his chest.

"Are you feeling alright" asked Draco.

"No" said Lotus.

"What's wrong" asked Draco.

"I've lied to you" said Lotus.

"About what exactly" asked Draco.

"My name" said Lotus.

"What's your name then" asked Draco.

"It's Dawn..." said Lotus quietly.

"Your names Dawn Astrid, and what's your last name exactly" asked Draco.

"Well" said Lotus hesitantly.

The door opened, and there was Lucius Malfoy.

"Who is this" asked Lucius.

"Um...well, this is Dawn" said Draco.

Lotus relaxed, Lucius Malfoy wasn't suspicious.

"Dawn, well...she's awfully pretty" said Lucius.

"Um..thank you sir" said Lotus sitting up, assuring she was covered by the blanket and looking at him.

"Have I seen you somewhere before" asked Lucius.

"I was at the tour at the Ministry" said Lotus.

She lay her head on Draco's shoulder, and tried look about as serious about him as she could pull off. Which may have been quite more real then Lotus had expected.

"Oh yes, of course...that's probably where I've seen you" said Lucius.

"Um, father...if you would" said Draco.

"Will she be staying for dinner" asked Lucius.

"Father" said Draco.

"Um...I'd have to check in with my mother" said Lotus.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it" said Lucius leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"That was bloody _embarrassing_" mumbled Draco.

"Well, that's what parents are for...isn't it" said Lotus.

Draco looked at Lotus with soft, and gentle eyes.

"Well, we should probably get dressed before your mother walks in" said Lotus, hopping out of the bed and taking the sheet with her.

Draco smiled as she left along with the bed sheet into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After she'd cleaned and clothed herself, as well as Draco had. She went to the door to leave.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little while" asked Draco to Lotus at the door.

Lotus wore a blue top with an orange tanktop underneath it, and black jeans.

"I have to go" said Lotus getting on the tips of her toes, and then kissing Draco on the lips.

When Lotus had apparated away, and had landed in the cave she found Angel glaring at her with very angry eyes.

"Where have you been" said Angel.

"Out" said Lotus.

"Obviously" said Bella.

"Bella, shh" said Angel.

"I blew the operation, and I'm sorry" said Lotus.

"You blew the operation" asked Angel.

"Well at least, I think so" said Lotus.

"How did you blow it" asked Angel.

"I slept with him" said Lotus.

Angel held up her wand, and waved it over Lotus' stomach. Then stared at the tip of it.

"It's red" said Angel.

"See, I'm fine" said Lotus.

"Be glad you are" said Angel.

"Well now she's gotten him, way into her" said Bella.

"Bella's got a point, you've gotten Lucius Malfoy cool with you...haven't you" asked Angel.

"Yeah, and they know my real name" said Lotus.

"Oh, Amara" asked Bella.

"My name isn't Amara, that was my cousins name" said Lotus.

"Then what is it" asked Angel.

A loud bomb ran into the cave.

"_Shit" _said Bella.

"Captain we've been discovered" said the _Battle Bunnie_ looking to Angel.

"Ready to go big guy" said Bella moving towards the _Battle Bunnie_.

"Bella no! We can't risk it" said Angel.

"Death Eaters are approaching" said the _Battle Bunnie_.

"Get somewhere safe, I'll get rid of these Death Eaters" said Bella.

Angel and Lotus got into the helicopter, and Bella got into the _Battle Bunnie 3000_. They flew the helicopter out the front of the cave, the _Battle Bunnie 3000_ went after it.

The Death Eaters shot at the helicopter, but then Bella shot at them with the _Battle Bunnie 3000_. Which brought all of the Death Eaters on brooms focus on the fighting off the huge machine.

"Lotus, I need you on the machine gun" said Angel as she flew the helicopter.

Lotus loaded the machine gun, and aimed which then she began shooting at the Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters dodged the bullets, and continued to attack the _Battle Bunnie_.

"We have to do something" said Angel to Lotus.

"Bella are you alright in there" asked Angel over her mic.

"Angel, go...I'm going down" said Bella.

The _Battle Bunnie_ attempted to set up it's back jets, and stayed up momentarily and then the engines of the back jets spurred to a halt.

"_Battle Bunnie_ finished" said the _Battle Bunnie._

"Hold on big guy" said Bella.

However, the _Battle Bunnie_ didn't hold out. He began fall out of the sky, and Bella pushed the parachute button

"_Accio Broom" _said Bella pointing her wand up in the sky.

The broom came, and she got onto a broom, and attempted to get close enough to get into the helicopter.

"BELLA" yelled Lotus as a Death Eater shot her broom, and she fell off and only caught her hand.

"Lotus, you've got to let go" said Bella.

The _Battle Bunnie _exploded after hitting a side of the cave, and caused brown dust to fly everywhere.

"Avada Kedvra" is the only words Lotus heard from the smoke, and the spell hit Bella.

Bella's eyes had flashed a light color, and then her hand went cold and Bella's grip loosened then causing Bella's hand to slip away from Lotus'.

"BELLA" yelled Lotus as Bella faded into the brown dust from the explosion.


	2. The Creature

**Chapter 2- The Creature**

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Lotus.

Angel attempted to turn the helicopter, when a loud alarm went off in the cockpit.

"One of the blades has gone out" said Angel.

_"Accio Broom" _said Lotus.

"Get on" said Lotus giving Angel her broom.

"Lotus, what about you" asked Angel.

"It's alright, just go" said Lotus.

Angel flew the broom downward away from the Death Eaters, and Lotus hopped into the cockpit hoping that it would stay steady.

"Come on" said Lotus.

The helicopter flew for a moment, but then tilted downward and crashed into a tree. Lotus fell out of the cockpit, and rolled onto her side. She lay beside the beach, and could see a figure come from the water. Who then walked toward her, picked her up; however, Lotus couldn't make out who it was, and then everything faded to black.

Lotus coughed, and coughed. Then she sat up, she was on a couch. It was a tan color, and was lying against a pillow.

A low gurgling sound came out of nowhere, and Lotus looked around scared.

"Who's there" said Lotus looking around.

Lotus searched her robes, and found her wand.

_"Lumos"_ said Lotus.

Her wand tip lit, and she directed it at an old sink nearby. The sink erupted with water, and the water formed a human shape. Then it materialized into a teenage boy; he was pale, had dark grey eyes, and long black hair.

"Who...what are you" asked Lotus.

"A rare breed of a pure water phoenix" said the teenage boy.

"Phoenix, phoenixes are birds...mammals-" "Wizards and Witches who are born animagi are mainly phoenixes, we have abilities which usually have to do with the elements...except psychic and dark phoenixes, and a few other types of phoenixes" said the boy, interrupting Lotus.

"But you traveled, through water" said Lotus.

"You forget the part in which I saved your life" said the boy.

"You? Save my life" said Lotus.

"In a matter of minutes the Death Eaters would've found you, and then you possibly would've blown your entire operation with that Malfoy git" said the boy sitting beside her.

Lotus looked at him, his hair was quite wet, and so was the rest of his body.

"You're soaking wet" said Lotus.

"Oh, yeah...that happens" said the boy.

Lotus flicked her wand in front of him, and he touched his hair. He was dry, his clothes and all.

"How did you do that" asked the boy.

"I used a spell, is it possible you could tell me your name" asked Lotus.

"Alastor Night" said Alastor.

"Alastor? Your Alastor Snape, why be out here...you could be with your father" said Lotus.

"I have my reasons, now would you tell me your name" asked Alastor.

"Oh, I'm Lotus" said Lotus.

"Are you part phoenix" asked Alastor.

"My mother was said to be a possible one" said Lotus.

"I've never been able to sense a regular witch, I'm usually only able to sense those with phoenix blood...and it's apparent, that the bond is strong" said Alastor.

There was a low roaring type sound that came into Lotus' ears.

"Did you hear that" asked Lotus.

"Hear what" asked Alastor.

The roaring came again, but louder.

"There it is again" said Lotus.

"Are you playing a trick on me" asked Alastor.

"No, I really heard something" said Lotus, then going to the door.

She opened it, and there was the beach she'd landed on. Except there was a distant creature, it was part bird and part lion. It had feathers covering the length of it's body, and it's feathers were brown. It's neck feathers were white, and the white continued underneath it. As Lotus got closer she noticed that it's beak was yellow, and it's eyes were a blue color. It looked to her, and did a loud cawing like sound.

"Holy _shit_" said Alastor.

Lotus looked to Alastor behind her, in a very demeaning way.

"Hey, it's not everyday I see a griffin...this is the first bloody time I found out there were actually some still around" said Alastor.

"What do you mean _still"_ asked Lotus.

"The griffins disappeared the same time the dark magic phoenixes did" said Alastor.

The griffin cawed loudly at him, and went to go at him. When Lotus raised her hands up at the griffin, and as she lowered her hands it lowered to the ground.

"He won't hurt you, or insult you" said Lotus to the griffin.

The griffin raised it's head proudly.

"I think you're part mythical" said Alastor.

"Mythical" questioned Lotus.

"Mythical phoenix...they can summon creatures when in need of help" said Alastor.

"What should I call him then" asked Lotus.

"How do you know it's a him" asked Alastor turning his head sideways, in an attempt to see underneath the griffin.

"I'm pretty sure he is" said Lotus.

The griffin did a nod type thing.

"Fine, then what will you call him?" asked Alastor.

"I'm thinking along the lines of something of past times" said Lotus.

"Why not call him Zeus, the god of lightning or something" said Alastor.

"Would that be alright with you" asked Lotus to the griffin.

The griffin did a type of nod.

"Where did you come up with such a grand name" asked Lotus.

"It's merely the fact of how when griffins attack, they always bring a storm with them...and it hurts like _hell_" said Alastor.

"Are you getting jealous of the griffin" asked Lotus hugging Zeus' feathery neck, and her face lying against his neck.

"No, griffins just happen to be my _least_ favorite creature" said Alastor.

Zeus puffed up his large wings, and raised them up cawing. Alastor had pulled Lotus away, and began to narrow his eyes towards Zeus.

"I'd rather you summon up a dragon then a griffin" said Alastor.

"Well, I think you offended Zeus" said Lotus to Alastor.

"_Zeus_, has a serious attitude problem" said Alastor.

"Did you happen to see a blonde girl riding on a broom" asked Lotus.

"Yeah, the Death Eaters had gone searching for you though" said Alastor.

"Which direction did she go in" asked Lotus.

"Towards the Death Eater Headquarters" said Alastor.

"Is there a way to get there" asked Lotus.

"Not with the fact of you being a phoenix, and it having a shield...unless you learn how to use your mythical phoenix abilities, we'll _die_" said Alastor.

"Fine, then take me to where we need to go" said Lotus.

"Of course" said Alastor turning to begin walking.

"You are not thinking of leaving behind Zeus, are you" asked Lotus.

"No, of course...we won't leave your..._griffin_" said Alastor looking at Lotus and then to Zeus.


	3. Angel Goes To Get Cora

Angel coughed as she sat up, she looked toward Lotus' broom; it had crashed to the ground, only after a spell had hit the back of the broom. She had seen the helicopter go down, but where had it gone down?

_'What was that'_ Angel thought to herself as she had heard a strange wooshing sound nearby.

She went to step forward, which then three Snatchers appeared in front of her.

"_Angeline..._isn't it" questioned their pack leader, Scabior.

Normally Angel would've been appalled by the Snatchers, and would have said something rude. However, at the moment she found she was thinking about their attractive pack leader, but she immediately came out of the thought.

"Just come along, and I can assure you won't get hurt" said Scabior.

"Not today" said Angel, then taking off in the opposite direction.

"Well go on, snatch her" said Scabior to the rest of the pack.

The pack followed closely, but Scabior was merely counting the seconds; he was giving her a ten second head start.

"Ten" said Scabior.

He then himself, began to run after her; much quicker than the others, he passed most of the pack. Which he then had to hop over the rest of the others bodies, which meant this girl was very skilled at hexing and also spelling in general.

"_Stupefy" _yelled Angel pointing her wand behind her.

Scabior dodged the spell, by jumping over it and then continuing after her. The others in the pack also seemed to dodge it.

"_Damn_" said Angel.

Angel then put her energy into running ahead, and then Scabior appeared in front of her. He grabbed a hold of her, though she was kicking at him.

"Easy love, it would have been easier if you'd just come at the start" said Scabior.

One of the pack members took her wand, and placed it inside of his cloak.

"There would've been no fun in that" said Angel.

Scabior smirked at her.

"I suppose" he said, then carrying her in a laying type position; as though a groom carrying a bride.

"Don't get smitten Scabior" said Fenrir Greyback.

Angel looked to Scabior, who had rolled his eyes at what Greyback had stated. She smiled up at Scabior, this might be easier then she had ever planned it. It then began to rain outside.

As they arrived to the iron gates of the Headquarters, Lucius Malfoy greeted them.

"Well if it isn't _Angeline_...didn't think we'd see you for a long while, but where's is your other friends?...don't tell me their both dead" said Lucius Malfoy, then chuckling slightly.

"Only ones dead, the other..._escaped_" said Angel.

"_Smitten_, Scabior" asked Lucius.

"No, Malfoy" said Scabior setting Angel down, to stand on her own two feet.

"Good, I hope that will not happen...do not forget your place _Scabior_, that's how your younger sister died. Am I right" asked Lucius looking to Scabior.

Angel looked to Scabior, who'd looked to the ground; his eyes filled with remorse.

"Tortured to death, because _dear brother_ couldn't follow orders" said Lucius.

"You are sickening" said Angel, speaking against Lucius.

"Sickening? Am I _truly_...what I find _highly sickening_, is _your kind, _and to fall in love with one or _smitten_ in this case" said Lucius.

"As you demean others, you only show _weakness _in _yourself_" said Angel.  
>"Funny...you and your mother are definitely <em>two-of-a-kind<em>, she said the exact same thing; before the dark lord killed her" said Lucius.

Angel flinched, she could not believe what she was hearing...that was impossible, she had used every memory erasing spell known to the Wizarding World on both of her parents.

"Interesting how we found them, isn't it? All we had to do, was trace back your name in Hogwarts to lead us to them" said Lucius.

Angel looked to Lucius incredulously.

"Take her to one of the Torturing cells, I'll decide what to do with her from there" said Lucius to Scabior.

"Isn't that the dark lord's decision" asked Scabior.

"What the dark lord, does not know...will not hurt him" said Lucius.

Scabior then pulled Angel along, to head to the Torturing cells.

"I'm sorry" said Scabior touching my cheek with his hand.

"It is not your fault" said Angel.

Scabior looked around quickly, and then kissed Angel once on the lips.

"Hopefully, I'll see you sometime in the future" said Scabior, then winking and continuing down the hall and leaving the door a crack open.

Angel took the key from out of her mouth, and a chain along with it. Scabior had placed it inside her mouth, when he had kissed her.

"Thank you _Scabior_" she said lowly, then sliding her hands in between the bars and unlocking the cell door.

The cell door then slid open, and she hurried down the hall and out the slightly open door.

"Psst" she said to a nearby passing house elf.

"Yes, miss" said the house elf.

"Do you know where they're keeping a blondish haired girl, who they took a few days ago" asked Angel.

"In Master Malfoy's office, inside the grey wardrobe" said the house elf.

"Thank you" said Angel.

The house elf bowed, and continued walking. Angel then pulled the small hand gun from inside of her shoe, and placed the single bullet she had inside the gun.

Angel then walked cautiously over to what looked like an office, and unlocked the door then entering the inside. She then walked inside to where she saw the grey wardrobe, and with the gun raised lowly beside her leg. Angel then placed the key inside of the keyhole, and unlocked the wardrobe and opened the door.

"Cora" said Angel, and the girl inside looked up at her.

"Angel" she said getting up.

"What have they done to you" asked Angel.

"Nothing...not yet, they were planning to have their leader or something decide my fate" said Cora.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" a voice said, while wagging his finger.

Angel and Cora both turned to look at Lucius Malfoy.

"How on earth did you get the key" asked Lucius.

"A friend" said Angel.

"You mean him" said Lucius, as Greyback and Yaxley dragged in Scabior.

Scabior had cuts on his face, and looked in pain.

"I'm sorry" said Scabior.

"This is where becoming smitten with another leads" said Lucius.

Cora looked to the side wall, where she could see her sword; _**HELLFEATHER. **_

"Drenched...from the rain I presume? Had to travel a good distance to get over here" said Lucius.

Cora pulled her sword off of the wall.

"Plan on fighting your way out of here" asked Lucius.

"Cora...as I come to three, run" said Angel lowly.

"What" asked Cora.

"1..." said Angel holding her gun in both hands, shaking.

"2,,," said Angel pointing her gun at Lucius.

"3..." said Angel, and instead Lucius shot a spell at Angel at the same time she shot the gun.


	4. Resting In Peace

Cora had ran in between all of them, however as Cora turned back to look and saw Angel lying on the ground. She was sure she was dead...yes, she had to be. However, she hadn't seen Lucius Malfoy's curse that had been thrown at Angel, but was Angel dead?

As she saw Lucius Malfoy move slightly, Cora ran out of the room; which she then continued out of the house, past some of the Death Eaters who'd fallen asleep on the couch. She then continued on outside where she felt the rain, and smiled as she continued to run out of the iron gates and into the forest. Where she hoped to find Lotus.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of these dammed games! How the <em>hell <em>am I supposed to do this" asked Lotus.

"Patience, young grasshopper" said Alastor.

Zeus screeched at Alastor.

"Stop calling me a damn bug!" said Lotus.

"Wow, you're angry" said Alastor.

"No, I'm so happy it just doesn't show on the outside" said Lotus.

"Sarcastic too? Wow, you'd fit well as a Malfoy...by the way, what's your last name anyway" asked Alastor.

"Well-" Zeus screeched loudly, and Lotus looked to the skies.

It was dark out, and there were dementors flying overhead. Which they seemed to be diving down at them.

"Shit, do you have a wand" asked Alastor.

"Yes" said Lotus.

"Well do something" said Alastor.

The dementors came closer, and Lotus was frozen in fear for a moment. She could hear someone's voice inside of her head; "_The patronus charm"_ it hissed at her.

Lotus pushed forward the happiest memory she had in her mind, of her friends. She saw her and all of her friends together, and then she opened her eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum" _said Lotus, and her patronus jumped out of the tip of her wand and opened it's mouth in the center of the Dementors; creating a huge round like sheild which continued to go like a sonar attempting to detect something.

Which then all of the Dementors flew away, in fear of the light. Afterward, her patronus; a large griffin looking creature, bowed to her and then disappeared.

"Damn...that explains the griffin" said Alastor looking to Lotus.

Lotus dropped her wand, and looked at her hands. It seemed as though the her vision was shaking.

"Lotus" said Alastor coming to catch her, but he didn't.

She fell to the ground, and a strange vision began:

"_Weakness" hissed a cloaked figure._

"_I am sorry, my lord...we still have one" said Lucius Malfoy._

"_Angeline...but what use will she be?" hissed the figure._

"_The only thing that can defeat another mudblood, is a mudblood" said Lucius._

"_Yes, ingenious Lucius...using the girl against young Coraline, that would work rather well" he hissed. "As for you" said the cloaked figure looking to a man being held by another. "You will be severely punished, as your sister was" said the figure, then smiling grimly._

"Lotus...are you alright" asked Alastor.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine" said Lotus getting up.

Zeus looked to Lotus in great worry, with somewhat a frown on his face.

"_We have waited for this day, when you would come to us" _Lotus heard Zeus say.

"What day" asked Lotus looking to Zeus.

"_It had been said you would be to return...we wanted to be prepared, but I knew it was unlikely. You have returned, and we are grateful for this...come, let us fly to the Remembral. The truth everyone seeks, lies there" _said Zeus.

"Come on Alastor" said Lotus standing, and getting on back of Zeus.

"Where are we going" asked Alastor.

"Do you trust me" asked Lotus.

"Slightly, but at the moment...you're kind of making it hard to" said Alastor.

Alastor got on back of Zeus, and Zeus spread his wings and lifted them up into the air. Then he flew upward, and above the clouds.

* * *

><p>Cora had called her broom to her assistance, and had flown as far as a grey bridge. Which was almost exactly the same as the one in London, and found herself watching as the Death Eaters flew and ruined it and it fell into the water underneath it.<p>

_'Aw, shit' _Cora thought to herself then flying high, above the clouds and speeding up so she could be farther away from the Death Eaters.

She only hoped they had yet to see her, which she then continued to fly much more peacefully as the rain in the clouds continued to pour down on her. It was so much more peaceful up here, and so much more quiet.

Cora then pointed her broom downward, arriving to see a forest below the clouds. Which she then made her broom disappear, and she climbed onto a sturdy branch and lay her head against the tree and began to fall asleep.


	5. Lotus' Dream

_Lotus was running in a forest, she was younger; the age of twelve. She had stopped in front of a house, where she saw two black clouds of smoke smashing into her home; which she lived with her mother._

"_Come on dear, we've got to go" said Her mother pulling her along, and away from the house._

_ She heard someone yell, __**"Morsmordre". **__As Lotus had looked up into the sky, she saw a skull with a snake coming out of it and moving around the sky._

"_Hurry dear" said Her mother._

_ The continued to run, and then her mother picked her up to continue running. Next thing she knew, her mother had stopped._

"_What do you want" hissed her mother._

"_Isn't a father allowed to visit his own daughter" asked a man._

"_Leave, now" hissed her mother._

"_So much hatred, __after they decided you were an unfit mother...I'd assumed you would've left her with someone much more fitting" said the man._

"_Like a Death Eater? I think not...she wouldn't be safe with any of them, especially not you" said her mother._

"_HOW DARE YOU" yelled the man._

_ Lotus gripped her mother tightly, tears coming from her eyes._

"_Leave...now" said her mother._

"_I'll return for her one day, __**Fawkes**__...and I can assure you, no one will stand in my way" said the man._

* * *

><p>Lotus sat up, they were on the forest floor now. In front of a door, they were in a clearing of sorts. She went to the door, and an old man opened it.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore" questioned Lotus.

"Come in Lotus" said Dumbledore.

Lotus entered the door, and came through the door and sat at a table.

"Been up to mischief, Zeus tells me" said Dumbledore.

"Yes...I suppose, but why have we been brought here" asked Lotus.

"Visions from Zeus have brought me here" said Dumbledore.

"But aren't you-" "Yes..I am dead" said Dumbledore interrupting Lotus, and holding up his arm to a candle.

Dumbledore's arm was transparent, making the wall behind his arm easy to see.

"So are you a spirit" asked Lotus.

"Yes...seems as though I have not been able to find my way to where I need to be" said Dumbledore.

"I am sorry" said Lotus.

"What were these visions you were speaking of, Professor" said Alastor examining a statue of an owl.

"I can not show you...but Zeus can show all of us" said Dumbledore.

Lotus looked to Zeus, and Zeus raised his head up and made a gurgling sound; causing light to surround all of them. Which then, they were all suddenly lifted into the air.

The stood in a battle field, where there was chaos and destruction. Lotus looked around, she could see the Weasleys all upset and crying over a body; while Ginny Weasley was running up the stairs of the school and other students running downward. As well as Hermione with Ron hugging Harry closely, and as she looked up she saw a man taking out his wand as well as another behind him. Then when she looked downward, she could see something moving around underneath them.

"What is all this" asked Lotus.

"Assortments of visions" said Dumbledore.

"Except, I thought Griffin visions were clear" said Alastor.

"Yes, they are very clear...what does it look like to you Lotus" asked Dumbledore.  
>"It looks a lot like a battle" said Lotus.<p>

"Oh I get it! It's the Battle Of Hogwarts isn't it" asked Alastor.

"_All that has yet to be seen, and will be seen"_ said Zeus.

"Is that us" asked Lotus looking forward.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Who's died" asked Alastor.

"_That has yet to be seen_" said Zeus.  
>"But who is the guy in green, I've never seen him before" said Lotus.<p>

"You've actually seen all of them" said Dumbledore.

"But who's caused all this destruction" asked Lotus.

"_One of your own members"_ said Zeus.

Lotus looked beside her, at a smiling Angel; except what was different about her was, she wore a Death Eaters cloak. Angel also had red eyes, and her hair was up in a bun.

* * *

><p>"That's impossible" said Lotus.<p>

"_Soon you will find, it is not_" said Zeus then his vision fading away, and them landing back inside the room.

"Have you had any dreams or any memories lately" asked Alastor to Lotus.

"Just one...when I was twelve, about my father" said Lotus.

"Do you remember what your father looked like" Alastor.

"I never saw his face" said Lotus.

"_Place the pieces of the puzzle together_" said Zeus to Lotus.

Lotus looked to Zeus strangely.

"_Age thirteen, you were hit with the Killing Curse and survived...thus, you can not die, you never become hungry, but yet you are still partly human" _said Zeus.

"That doesn't tell me who my father is" said Lotus.

"I do believe it does" said Dumbledore.

"What" asked Lotus.

"Perhaps when you were concieved, your father was not fully human...perhaps not truly mortal, but your mother was" said Dumbledore.

"But if he wasn't mortal, then he wouldn't have a blood status" said Alastor.

"But that would make me a pureblood" said Lotus.

"_Then who is your father" _asked Zeus.


	6. Reunited With Friends

Scabior toppled over in pain, and Angel smirked at him.

"The Imperious curse is working wonders on this one" said Avery.

Angel's eyes were a dark reddish color, she'd placed her hair into a bun and her feature had changed slightly.

"A true mudblood, that one is" said Greyback.

"Can not fight against it, but can obey orders" said Lucius.

"Now" said Avery into Angel's ear, then looking to Scabior. "Finish him" whispered Avery then kissing Angel's neck, and moving away.

"_Avada Kedvra" _hissed Angel, and Scabior's eyes became lifeless.

* * *

><p>"Cora" said Lotus hugging Cora.<p>

"I had to climb a cliff to get up here" said Cora after the hug.

Cora then looked to Alastor.

"I'm Alastor" said Alastor.

"Cora" said Cora.

"Angel's dead" said Cora to Lotus.

"I wish that was really the truth" said Lotus.

"What do mean" asked Cora.

"Angel's not dead...they're going to make her like them" said Lotus.

"But...no, she couldn't be like them" said Cora.

"The most we can do for her right now Cora, is find Potter and help him with what he needs" said Lotus.  
>"Perhaps if we head to Hogwarts" said Cora.<p>

"Not before we train a little more, we'll see Angel there" said Alastor.

"Well, we're in this together" said Lotus.

"Together" said Cora.

"Together" Alastor said nodding.

The three took hands, and apparated.


	7. Crossing Over

When they arrived inside of Cora's old home in Muggle Territory, Lotus had gone to Cora's father's office to try and make sense of it all. However, when it had all came down to it...she couldn't make sense of it. Any of it.

It didn't make sense...he wasn't her father! He couldn't be...no, her mother was kinder then him. Then shouldn't she be able to die? Why couldn't she die? Her brother could die...he'd killed himself, she hadn't originally been the only child.

She was against the office door, and then slid down it reducing herself to tears.

_'No he couldn't be...he could never be'_

Lotus heard the door open, and someone crouch down beside her.

"Everything's going to be okay" said Alastor holding Lotus close.

"Nothing bad will happen, we're all safe...they don't know where we are, and won't find us for awhile. Cora's already contacted Potter, him and his friends will be here in a bit" said Alastor.

She fell asleep in Alastor's arms, dreaming quietly and silently:

"_Where is she" her father yelled._

_ Lotus was now thirteen, and found herself looking through the keyhole at a man arguing with her mother._

"_She doesn't need you, we've been just fine without you!" yelled her mother._

_ The man backhanded her mother, and her mother fell to the ground._

"_This could be easy on the both of us! All you have to tell me, is where she is" said the man._

"_Go to hell" said her mother._

_ He kicked her mother in the stomach, and her mother gripped her stomach._

* * *

><p>Angel looked in the mirror the next morning, a part of her didn't recognize herself. It was as though she was trapped in a body that was not her own, and she screamed and rammed herself into walls. Even kicking at the door, and banging the sink. She smashed the mirror with her hands, and then began to cry.<p>

However, no one was there to comfort her, the only person that would have been was Scabior. She'd killed him, why had she killed him? Angel felt drunk, she also felt terribly sick. She couldn't fight this curse though, and she just wanted to kill everything...everyone.

Starting with Cora, she should have taken that bullet and shot herself...but no! She had to go and save Cora, what the hell had Cora ever done for her? Besides give her numerous headaches...Cora thought she was better then her, she must. Well Angel would show her, she'd kill her and smash her into dust.

What about Fred Weasley? The most adorable guy in the world, but she couldn't have him either! Fred was a pureblood, and probably wouldn't marry a mudblood. She could kill him too!...Just to get him out of the way. Place everyone out of their misery, but what about Lotus? She needed to be taken care of as well..

Angel thought of something, and smirked. If she told Voldemort that Draco Malfoy had slept with the enemy, but hadn't known...she would definitely be taken care of! It was perfect, a perfectly laid out plan.

She then stood up, and opened the door of the bathroom. Angel's eyes looked suspiciously around, and then went to go to Voldemort's office herself. When she'd climbed up the last step, and stood in front of the dark lord she bowed.

"What do you want Angel" asked Voldemort.

"I've come to tell you of a disgraceful doing you and nor the other knew about" said Angel.

"What is it" asked Voldemort.

"The younger Malfoy, had slept with Lotus...one of those of the enemy" said Angel.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"You are telling me the truth" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" said Angel.

"Avery" said Voldemort looking to a figure in the room.

"Yes, my lord" said Arceo.

"Call the two Malfoys to my office, I wish to discuss the punishment" said Voldemort.

Angel smirked happily, and knew that Lotus...would most certainly, be taken care of.


	8. Sad Drops Of Rain

Lotus was on the balcony now, allowing the rain to fall down on her face as she looked up at the sky. There was one thunderbolt, and then another thunderbolt. Lotus sighed, and another thunderbolt rang out in the sky.

"Good evening Draco" said Lotus.

Lotus turned around to look at Draco, who's wand was directed at her.

"Who are you" asked Draco.

"You know who I am" said Lotus.

"No, who are you really!" said Draco.

"Draco-" "No! I've heard enough of your lies, I know you lied about your name...both times, so who are you" asked Draco, interrupting Lotus.

Draco's wand hand was shaking, and his hair seemed to be wet with his sweat.

"How did you get here" asked Lotus.

"You're mudblood friend had a trace on her, tracked her here" said Draco.

"I'm impressed, but what is it you plan to do now?" said Lotus.

Tears seemed to form in Draco's eyes, and one came down his cheek. Lotus felt sympathetic as she looked to Draco.

"Draco, I've been down this road...you don't want to follow it" said Lotus.

"Don't you understand" said Draco.

Lotus was silent, and looked worriedly at Draco.

"I have to kill you" said Draco.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes on these two, wouldn't want anyone becoming brave suddenly" said Lucius, referring to Cora and Alastor; who had been forcefully hexed to be unable to move.<p>

"They aren't going anywhere any time soon" said Scabior looking to Cora.

"Good" said Lucius, then beginning to climb up the stairs.

"And I thought you said this house was completely out of range" whispered Alastor to Cora.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"If I could move my arm, I would slap you" said Cora.


	9. Tainting A Line

There were footsteps that could be heard from the inside of the house.

"Who else is here Draco" asked Lotus.

Draco did not respond, but attempted to focus on the task at hand.

"Ah, so you're the one...the half-blood" said Lucius coming onto the balcony, using his snake headed walking stick.

"Evening, how are you" said Lotus.

"So calm, so unafraid...when you very well should be" said Lucius.

"Trust me" said Lotus trailing off, and looking over the railing at something down below.

"It isn't me who should be afraid" said Lotus.

"YOU" yelled a voice from inside, causing both Lucius and Draco to turn around.

"YOU DARE TAINT A PUREBLOOD LINE" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You seem angry" said Lotus.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE SO CALM" yelled Bellatrix at Lucius.

"I'm not quite sure" said Lucius.

"I WANT HER DEAD, KILL HER!" yelled Bellatrix to Draco.

Draco seemed afraid, and raised his wand towards Lotus. For an unknown reason, Lotus could tell she had a small amount of feelings for Draco. It was quite easy to tell, they were mutual. For he'd yet to strike, and kill her.

"_DO IT NOW" _hissed Bellatrix.

Lotus smiled and Draco sweetly, attempting to make him feel a little better.

"I...can't" Draco seemed to say lowly, however, he kept his wand raised.

Something crashed loudly from inside the house.

"What was that" said Lucius turning and looking inside of the house.

"Fine, I'll do it" said Bellatrix.

"No, Draco must do it! Draco" said Lucius.

"It was nice meeting you all, _really_" said Lotus.

"What? What's she getting at" asked Bellatrix to Lucius.

Lucius shrugged at Bellatrix, and even Draco looked at her in question. Lotus kissed her hand, and did a finger wave at Draco.


	10. Is There A Plan

"Is there something that I'm missing here" asked Scabior looking to Cora.

"I've got the same feeling" said Alastor.

"Shut it" hissed Greyback.

"Just making conversation" said Alastor.

"There's always a plan gentleman" said Cora.

"I wouldn't think this was part of it" said Scabior.

"Wouldn't know" said Cora looking up at the ceiling.

Cora gingerly tapped her foot, on the ground; which then swords fell like icicles from the ceiling, and Cora grabbed Alastor and moved them out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled Alastor.

"They don't call my family the maddest of hatters for nothing" said Cora.

"So there is a plan" said Alastor.

"There is so much you need to learn" said Cora.

"But I don't get it! What plan? No one ever told me a plan, we just got here" said Alastor.

"Just run for it Alastor, I'll explain later" said Cora running out the front door, Alastor following close behind.

"Shouldn't we get Lotus" asked Alastor.

"She'll meet up with us later" said Cora.

"Could you please explain the plan" said Alastor.

"Just grab a broom, and relax...everything is going to be okay" said Cora then taking out a compact mirror, and shining it upward hoping Lotus was looking down.

Luckily, she was. Cora smiled, and took Alastor's wand from his clothing.

"Hey" said Alastor.

_"Darmus" _said Cora pointing Alastor's wand up at the sky.


	11. If We Ever Meet Again

"We finish this now" said Lucius rather disgusted towards Lotus' actions.

As Lucius took out his own wand, an adult Hungarian Horntail swooped in. Knocking Draco, Bellatrix, and Lucius inside the house. Lotus got on back of the large dragon, which was hovering by the balcony; and it took off flying upward.

Lucius sat up, and watched as the Hungarian Horntail and Lotus disappeared above the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Where are we meeting up with Lotus" asked Alastor.<p>

"Don't worry about it! We've got to get to Potter first" said Cora smiling.

"What are you so happy about" asked Alastor.

"I'm not sure" said Cora, riding on her broom with _**HELLFEATHER**_ in a case that was slung around her with a strap.

"I still don't understand, if you could have moved the entire time...then why just let them go upstairs" asked Alastor.

"All a part of the plan" said Cora.

"But what if we all never meet up again, what will happen then" asked Alastor.

"Don't worry Alastor, there is no 'if we ever meet again'...we will" said Cora.

"How do you guys plan things out though, I'd love to be brought up to speed" said Alastor.

"You'll be brought up to speed while we train" said Cora.

"But what about Lotus" asked Alastor.

"You worry too much" said Cora.


End file.
